Unexpected Help
by StarryEve17
Summary: After a deadly attack, Jack receives some unexpected help from some young friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. It all belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks.**

Jack Frost sat on a tree near his lake. He pondered everything that had happened to him in the past few months. Strange circumstances, they were. He was now an official Guardian. He had believers. He wasn't alone anymore. He knew who he was.

He couldn't be any happier.

He gazed up at the Moon. The Moon that had ignored him for so long, just like the rest of the world. Its translucent light shined down upon his pale face. Now that he understood, he couldn't find it in his heart to remain angry at the mysterious orb. After all, the Man in the Moon had only ever had the most pure of intentions, even if Jack still wasn't quite sure what they were. He closed his eyes, silently taking in the cold, winter air.

Jack was so caught up in his silent reverie that he failed to notice thin, dark tendrils weaving their way up the frosted oak he was perched on. They slowly and carefully wound around Jacks white ankle, and yanked hard.

Jack let out a cry of surprise before being unceremoniously thrown to the ground. His breath was knocked out of him as he hit the cold, forest floor. He scrambled to find his staff, which was thrown far from his hands several feet behind him, near the bank of the lake.

"Well hello there."

Jack whipped around, only to come face to face with none other than the Nightmare King himself.

"Pitch? B-but how—?"

"How indeed. You couldn't have possibly expected me to stay underground forever, could you? There's _always _fear, Jack. Did you believe me to be the root of all fear? Dear boy, fear is apparent wherever there is death, loss, failure, _cold," _he taunted, trying to get a rise out of Jack. "My power derives _from_ fear. I only fuel it. It was only a matter of time until the natural horrors of the world brought me back to power. Regrettably, my power isn't quite at its full extent. But I plan to eradicate that. Don't you worry your pretty little head." He sneered, his yellow eyes flashing.

Jack clenched his fists at his sides. He had to alert the other Guardians. But he had no way of doing so without his staff. Luckily the Nightmare King hadn't noticed it lying on the ground, blending in with the icy dirt. He had to get to it.

"Why bother? We beat you last time. What makes you think we won't be able to again?" Jack said, praying that confidence resounded in his voice, even if it didn't in his mind.

"Oh, Jack. Fear makes the world go 'round. Fear keeps people on their toes, keeps them out of trouble. Fear is something you would do well with." As the words escaped his mouth, Fearlings materialized from thin air, whinnying and flaring their nostrils, quickly approaching the Winter Spirit.

Jack acted fast, somersaulting around Pitch, grabbing his staff, and promptly leaping into the air.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered under his breath.

But before Jack could even make a move, black tendrils snaked their way around his waist, roughly slamming him to the ground. Again. _'These are new,' _Jack thought sardonically. The whip-like projections obviously weren't effective for long, because they quickly receded back to their villainous master.

Jack managed to get a shot at Pitch, but the Nightmare King merely deflected it with a sand shield, and returned it with greater force. Jack narrowly dodged the attack, but to his utter dismay he found that the black whips had returned. But these ones looked different. They looked deadly. They curled around his wrist, yanking his staff from his hands once more. He struggled and fought against his bonds, but it was all in vain. They wouldn't budge. Then they began to burn. He whimpered as they seared his skin.

"Do you like them?" Pitch questioned, gesturing to the restraints. "I did some experimenting, and these were the pleasant results. I've never used sand that actually _burned_ a victim. And what a happy coincidence that that victim is _you._" Jack scowled and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So impertinent." Pitch patted Jack's cheek. "But don't worry. We'll find a way to eliminate your insolence. I've always wondered what would happen if cold and hot were to meet." Pitch glanced at Jack's burning, red wrists, and smiled. "Looks like they don't go well together."

The King of Nightmares slowly advanced on the boy, his Fearlings following close behind, and looked him directly in the eyes. Blue and yellow eyes, giving the other what could potentially be the most deadly of death glares. Then he kicked Jack to the ground. Jack yelped in surprise and pain. He kicked him in the ribs. Hard. The harsh blows to his body didn't stop for several minutes. Jack desperately tried to shield himself from his dark enemy, as his consciousness began to leave him. He faintly noticed the Fearlings circling him, leaving no possible way of escape. Jack's muffled cries of pain and desperation didn't fall to deaf ears. Pitch relished in the boy's pain. He craved it. Pain created fear, and Pitch drank in the power. Also, the satisfaction of revenge didn't fail to delight the sadistic Nightmare King.

Jack was too caught up in his beating that he neglected to notice Pitch crafting a sharp, black sword of sand.

Pitch stood over the Winter Spirit. The child looked so young and frail, his cerulean eyes glared up at him, filled to the brim with tears of hurt. Those tears would never fall though. Such defiance. The Nightmare King felt something he hadn't felt for a very long time. He almost pitied the boy. Almost. And then he drove the sword into Jack's chest.

**Welp. My first ROTG fic. Had to get this online before I went to bed. Will be a multiple chapter story. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! You guys are awesome:) Also, if any of you guys are looking for songs that relate to Jack, here's a few : Echo-Jason Walker (probably the most perfect song out there) and Talking to the Moon-Bruno Mars:) Both are WONDERFUL songs and I encourage you to check them out if you're as obsessed about Jack Frost as I am. Review?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome! I've never had so many views before! Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I'll try to update everyday if I can, but you know how Senior Year can be. I'll see if I can fit time around all my AP and CE classes. Thank goodness college applications are over with. **

**Anyways, before any of you say anything, I did some research and found out that Pippa ISN'T the name of Jack's sister. His sister wasn't given a name in the movie. Pippa is the little girl with the green jacket who's friends with Jamie. She just happened to share the same voice actress.  
**

**Another thing: I edited a few things from the last chapter that bothered me, so if any of you want to reread it, feel free:)  
**

Pain.

This was all Jack knew.

Pitch left him, after viciously twisting the sword deeper into his body and slowly pulling it out. He left him bleeding in the snow. He had finished his job.

Jack wearily noticed the red snow seeping beneath his slight frame. He was dying. He was scared. It began to snow.

He weakly reached for his staff. He had to find help, before everything left him. He used his staff to help him to his feet, and somehow managed to take off into the air. He knew who could help him.

'_Jamie.'_

_...  
_

"Aww, c'mon Cupcake! That's _my _sled! Give it back!" Jamie demanded. He had recently gotten a brand new wooden sled with sleek, metal runners for his birthday, and Cupcake was currently riding it down the snow-covered street. He had promised Sophie he would take her for a ride later that day. The tiny blonde next to him was bundled so tight in winter clothes that she resembled a pink marshmallow. She clapped her gloved hands together, "Sled! Sled!"

"Hey, man, I wouldn't bother her if I were you," Jamie's friend, Caleb whispered, "She might kill you or something."

"If you don't get it back soon, she's probably gonna break it." Claude, Caleb's twin brother, snickered.

"Be nice you guys!" scolded Pippa, absentmindedly trying to warm her hands from the biting, winter air.

"Yeah, Cupcake's pretty cool once you get to know her…" said Monty, his cheeks flushing. He pushed his square glasses high on his runny little nose.

"Shhhh! She's coming back!" Caleb exclaimed. Soon enough, Cupcake stomped up to the small group of friends, sled in hand. She towered over Jamie. He prepared for the worst.

"Nice sled. Thanks for letting me use it." She said, and dropped it into Jamie's hands.

"Y-you're welcome?" He was shocked. Cupcake had almost made complete turnaround since the incident with the Guardians. She was almost like a friend now.

"Yay! Sled!" Sophie cheered, reaching for the object in question.

"Wait a sec Soph. We'll ride the sled in a little bit. We're gonna have a little fun first." Jamie said, ruffling her unruly hair.

"Alrighty then." Claude clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Who's ready for a snowball fight?"

A chorus of small voices shouted out in approval.

It was a grand war. The sound of children whooping and laughing filled the streets. The cheers escalated when it began to snow.

"You know what would make this ten times better?" Jamie shouted, "If Jack was here!"

"Yeah!" the twins shouted in unison.

"Looks like your wish came true, Jamie!" Pippa announced, "Look!"

And, to the children's complete joy, they spotted a small, blue figure flying down from the sky. He landed several meters away from the group of children. They quickly began to run towards their mischievous friend, preparing for the ultimate snowball fight that was sure to ensue.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie hollered, running with Sophie's hand in his. He hadn't seen his friend for several weeks. But his steps began to falter when he saw the Winter Spirit stumble and press a hand to his chest. Something wasn't right.

Jamie took in the look on Jack's face. He had never seen so much pain or stress condensed into one expression before, not even when his mom was in labor with Sophie.

"Jack?" His gaze traveled downward. His eyes widened. Blood was everywhere.

"H-hey guys…" Then Jack passed out.

**Sorry about another cliffhanger... Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are beautiful. Thanks so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys give me the drive to continue with this fic! Because of your awesomeness, I decided to upload one more chapter today:)**

**LadyPsycho16:**** That last review cracked me up. Yeah, I guess Jack was pretty loopy in the head when thinking things through (me too), but I think that it would be too difficult for him to get all the way to another Guardian. The closest help was Jamie, and I think Jack would be reassured that Jamie cared for him, and was mature enough to be able to handle a situation like this without being completely traumatized. I know, in reality these 9-10 year olds would probably run home screaming, but for the sake of the story, they are able to keep a (semi) level head:) thanks so much for your awesome reviews! You're fantastic:)**

**SparkleWolf7000:**** Thank you so much! I love angst. :P haha. And I am absolutely in love with your story, ****_The Warning, _****which every single ONE of you guys need to read. It's absolutely brilliant. Please update it soon! :D**

**Cam3910:**** Thank you so much! To answer your questions:**

**1)****I actually did some research, and I found out that Pippa actually ****_isn't _****the name of Jack's sister. She remains unnamed in the film. Pippa is the girl who wore the green jacket and was friends with Jamie. The reason why it says in the credits 'Pippa/Jack's sister' is because those two ****_separate_**** people share the same voice actress:)**

**2)****I didn't mean for it to sound like Jamie witnessed the birth of his sister. I'm sorry if I made it sound that way. I'm studying to become a nurse, and I am certified in a couple medical fields, so I'll try to do better at explaining the medical aspects of this story. Jamie only witnessed his mother go into labor, which can last for hours on end. The pain he would have seen on his mother's face would be due to painful contractions, not from actually birthing the baby. I'm sure no one would let their son witness anything like that:) **

**Thanks so much for the review! I hope I was able to clear a few things up for you! Please let me know if you have anymore questions!**

**Theprussian: ****Thank you SO SO much! I thought it would be interesting to see how the kids would react to something like this too:) Great suggestions! Thanks so much for your help!:D**

**isthisparadise****, ****gemmy 11****, ****libertykid,****and ****EpicDetour9:**** Thank all of you so much for your reviews! They really help me along with this writing process! You guys are fantastic! And sorry about the constant cliffhangers… I don't think they'll be stopping anytime soon ;)**

_(Previously…)_

_"Hey Jack!" Jamie hollered, running with Sophie's hand in his. He hadn't seen his friend for several weeks. But his steps began to falter when he saw the Winter Spirit stumble and press a hand to his chest. Something wasn't right._

_Jamie took in the look on Jack's face. He had never seen so much pain or stress condensed into one expression before, not even when his mom was in labor with Sophie._

_"Jack?" His gaze traveled downward. His eyes widened. Blood was everywhere._

_"H-hey guys…" Then Jack passed out._

_…_

Jamie was horrified. He sprinted the rest of the way to Jack's prone body, and slid to his knees.

"Jack?" he reached for Jack's frost-covered shoulder, and shook it gently. "Jack. C'mon you got to wake up. Please." Tears sprung to his chocolate eyes. _'No…' _Jack couldn't be gone. He had to bring winter, and snow days, and _fun. _This was all just a horrible, messed up nightmare. Wasn't Jack immortal? He couldn't die. But, the scene that was playing out right before Jamie caused him to question his previous inferences. He lowered his head down near Jack, and began to sob. Suddenly, he felt cool breath brush past his hair. His head snapped up, and he finally noticed the sporadic rising and falling of the Winter Spirit's chest. He was breathing. He was alive. But barely. How did this happen? And what could they do? He turned back to consult with the others, only to find them falling apart as well.

Both Caleb and Claude had their hands behind their heads, and were pacing back and forth, rambling things like "not good," and "what do we do?

Pippa had her hands clamped over her mouth, silently sobbing.

Monty just stood there, staring. His eyes were glazed over in disbelief. He looked like he was going to be sick.

Cupcake stood, looking stoic as ever, and promptly turned on her heel and walked away.

Jamie was outraged. Here his friend was dying, and they were doing absolutely nothing to help him. Hot tears of anger and frustration spilled down his face. He felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Why's Jack Fwost asweep, Jamie?" large, green eyes gazed up at him.

"It's alright, Sophie. It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine. We just gotta…" that's when Jamie realized he had no idea what to do. He was no doctor. The most healing he had ever done was putting a Band-Aid on Sophie's cut up knee. And Jack needed way more than just a few Band-Aids. It was obvious that Jack was bleeding out fast, and Jamie was a smart enough 10-year-old to figure out that if Jack lost anymore blood, he would die. He took off his knit hat, and pressed it down onto Jack's chest. The Spirit whimpered. At least he was responding. The fabric rapidly soaked through with blood, staining Jamie's hands with red.

Pippa had managed to come to her senses, and rushed over to Sophie, pulling her away from her brother and the injured Guardian. "It's okay Sophie," she said, choking back tears. "Let's get you home."

"But why won't Jack Fwost pway wif us? Does he got an owie?" Sophie asked. Her bottom lip began to tremble, and tears glistened in her emerald eyes.

Pippa shot a desperate look at Jamie, "Yeah, Soph. Jack has an owie. He needs to take a nap so he can get better. But after that he can play, alright?" Jamie said, forcing a smile.

Sophie pondered this for a moment, "Okay!" and she hopped up, skipping in the direction of her home, Pippa following close behind.

Meanwhile, Jamie was quickly running out of options. He had to get Jack somewhere safe. Somewhere he could heal. The only people he could think of were the Guardians. But how in the world was he supposed to contact them?

"Ugh, what do I do, what do I do, WHAT DO I DO?" Jamie groaned, pulling his hair in dismay and anger. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

Cupcake had returned, Jamie's brand new sled in hand, and attached to it was a thick rope. She laid it close to Jack's figure. What she proceeded to do next shocked Jamie more than anything. She slid her arms underneath Jack's body, and gently lifted him up and onto the sled. How she had the strength to carry a teenager almost twice her age, Jamie had no idea.

The twins came to their aid. Caleb and Claude carefully arranged Jack on the wooden sled, careful to mind his wounds. They crossed his arms over his abdomen, and placed their scarves under his head to serve as a makeshift pillow. The sled was too small, so his legs would have to drag behind. Caleb took the bloody knit hat from Jamie, and continued to put pressure on the wound.

Meanwhile, Jamie walked over to his best friend, who was still staring in disbelief. "Go home, Monty. We'll figure something out."

That didn't faze him. He continued to stare out into nothing, but he spoke. "No, I gotta help him. He saved my life." He moved, almost mechanically, to the sled where Jack lay, took the rope into his hands, and began to pull.

"What's the point, Monty? Where are we going to take him? The hospital? No one's gonna be able to see him. We're the only ones who believe in him. Doctors can't treat a ghost." Jamie hated himself for the pessimism he was displaying, but he honestly couldn't see a way out of this predicament. Monty hesitated.

"We won't take him to a hospital." Cupcake said quietly. She turned to Jamie. "Isn't your mom a trauma nurse?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't believe in Jack."

"We can fix that."

**A few things... when Monty says that Jack saved his life, I actually took that from the legitimate ROTG comics. I read it a few weeks ago, and can't find it again for the life of me. It's something like, Monty goes out playing in the woods, and wolves begin to chase him, and Jack helps Monty safely across a frozen lake before the wolves attack him. This was all before Monty actually believed in Jack, though. **

**Also... I hope it didn't bother you the way Sophie spoke. I know sometimes it bothers me when I see people try to write accents and stuff. I just couldn't imagine her speaking without some sort of cute speech impediment. She's just too darn cute.**

**Anyways, please read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was super busy.**

**EpicDetour9:**** Thank you! And yes, the Guardians will eventually be in this story:)**

**Libertykid: ****Thanks so much! I was worried about that so thanks for giving me your insight:)**

**Cam3910: ****I think people got the idea that Jack was killed by wolves by some art in the official artbook. There's a picture of him surrounded by wolves, trying to fight them off. Which makes me wonder if that's going to be part of his story in William Joyce's books:) Thanks again!**

**theL3monTart****, ****owlgirl94****, ****Cloakischemerbus****, ****Moriko****, and Guests: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! You guys are great! :)**

**Now on to the story!**

Jane Bennett was a smart woman. She was a quick thinker, and a fast learner. These were the main reasons she decided to become a nurse. That and she was passionate about helping others. She was rarely ever wrong about anything (something her husband grew to learn all too well), and she most definitely kept a level-head at all times.

She was a good wife and mother. She knew the right time to dish out discipline for rotten behavior, but she was never too harsh. Her children were well behaved, and she was constantly praised for her brilliant parenting. She managed to make time for her family by taking graveyard shifts at the local hospital. Times were tough, and the economy was hard, especially around the winter season. If she could help her husband carry the burden of providing for their family, she would do it, even if it meant causing her inevitable exhaustion trying to balance work and family every day.

She was preparing some lunch for Jamie and his friends for when they returned from their playdate. Sophie was brought home early by a very upset looking Pippa. Jane tried to ask the tall girl what was wrong and at least offer her a sandwich, but she came as fast as she went. Now her tiny toddler was standing on a kitchen chair, humming, and happily munching on some carrots.

Jane began to wipe up the kitchen, softly singing Christmas Carols, when she heard the front door open and a stampede of winter boots stomp against the floor.

"Hey, you guys! Lunch is ready!" she called, not taking her eyes of off her chores.

"Uh, hey Mom. Um… there's something I gotta show you…" her son's voice sounded small and frightened.

"What's up?" she turned, and saw the blood covering Jamie's hands.

"Jamie?!" she gasped. She hurriedly knelt down to his level, and began franticly checking him over. "Where are you hurt!? What happened?" She fretted.

"Mom. Mom. MOM! I'm fine!" Jamie yelled when his mother wouldn't cease her assessment.

A wave a relief rushed over her. But she wasn't done yet.

"Well, what's this then?" she grabbed his wrist, and examined his red hands. There was no mistake it was blood. "What did you do?"

"Well… um… it's kinda hard to explain…" Jamie began.

"Is someone hurt? An animal?"

"Not exactly…"

"One of your friends?" she questioned, warily. "Wait, where's Cupcake?" she said, finally noticing the one missing face in the group of friends. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Mom. She's outside with… someone."

"Who?" her son didn't answer. "You better tell me right now, mister, or so help me—"

"You have to understand…" he was pleading. Tears began to fill his eyes. Sympathy for her child overwhelmed her, and she gently squeezed Jamie's shoulder. This was more serious than she thought.

"Understand what, Sweetie?" she asked, softly. Jamie took in a deep breath.

"…Remember that one time last year when all the street lights blew out on Main Street?"

She hesitantly recalled that event. It was all over the news. Glass shattered. Windows broken. Trash and other debris strewn about the road. Even a dented garbage bin. There was a considerable amount of damage. And no explanation.

"Yes…"

"And how before that everyone was having nightmares?"

How could she not remember that? The nightmares lasted near a week. Both she and her husband would wake up in the middle of the night, gasping from the vivid images. They felt so _real. _They would then rush to their crying children's rooms trying to comfort them. The entire town of Burgess experienced these nightmares. She grew wary at his question.

"Jamie, what are you saying? Just tell me what's wrong."

"I know why those things happened." He said.

A pause.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Santa's real! The Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman! All of them!" if Jamie didn't look so upset, Mrs. Bennett would have laughed at the hilarity of his abrupt statement. "A—and the Boogeyman! His name is really Pitch and he attacked them—the Guardians—here! In Burgess! He wanted the whole world to stop believing in them and he almost won but then Jack Frost…" He stopped, tears falling down his distressed face. "Jack—he stopped him. He stopped Pitch. With the other Guardians. But… he…"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What in the world are you talking about, Jamie? Did you get too caught up in your stories again?" Jane smiled and stroked her son's cheek.

"No, he's right, Mrs. Bennett. We were there." Monty spoke up, and the others nodded in consent.

She stared the children down.

"Alright, if this is some kind of a joke, it's not funny. Now, one of you tell me what's really going on before I call your parents."

"We're telling the truth! We promise! I mean, just think about it. How do you think we get those presents every Christmas that aren't from you?" Jamie asked.

"Well…" she hesitated. That was a really good question. It didn't make sense at all. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

"Yeah! And how we get money after we lose teeth!" Caleb added.

"And how we dream." Pippa said quietly.

"Easter Bunny!" Sophie hopped into the conversation—literally—still munching on a carrot.

"Yeah, and the Easter Bunny! Every single one of them is real! Even Pitch. He's the one that made all the nightmares. And… who do you think brings all of the snow days to Burgess, mom? Who do you think starts snowball fights, and puts ice on windows?"

The last time Jane had believed in any of these myths was… a really long time ago. She was a child. It made sense, but it was silly at the same time. These were children, too caught in their imaginative games.

"Jamie…" She began, but was interrupted as Cupcake entered the room.

"We need to hurry. He's getting worse."

Jamie's eyes widened in horror, and he dashed out of the house, his friends following suit.

Jane stood, shocked. What just happened? Who was getting worse?

"Mommy, Jack Fwost got an owie." Sophie latched around her mother's leg, gazing up at her.

Jack Frost? Jane sighed in confusion, gathered Sophie into her arms, and followed the children outside.

They were all huddled around an empty sled. The strangest thing about the scene, however, was the blood that covered almost every inch of it.

"Mom, he's dying! We don't know what to do!" Jamie was panicking.

"Who's dying?"

"Jack Frost! You have to help him!" Not one of the children's eyes were dry. Even Cupcake was sniffling and holding back tears.

As Jane stared at the sled, she willed herself to see what they were seeing. She stared for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to believe. She wanted to help these children. And she wanted to help Jack Frost. She closed her eyes, thinking back to her childhood. Anxiously waiting for Christmas morning, Easter egg hunts, yanking and tearing at her gums in the hopes that she might earn a few coins, the wondrous dreams she had... and her favorite season. Winter. Harsh, but beautiful months. Her family was barely getting by, but winter was the time of year that they were closest. Her most cherished memories occurred during that white season.

And when she opened her eyes, she saw him.

**Sorry this story is going so slow you guys. If it bothers any of you, let me know. Also, would you guys rather me call Jane Bennett Jane, or Mrs. Bennett? I'll edit it if you guys like Jane better than Mrs. Bennett, I just couldn't decide. And I actually didn't notice the reference to Pride and Prejudice until after I finished this chapter. Ha.**

**Also! You guys have got to look up the trailer for the new Star Trek movie! Chris Pine… yep, that's all I got to say. Haha.**

**Please review! Constructive criticism welcome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**libertykid****, and ****Az the Dragon****: Thank you so much for your input on Jamie's mom:) it really helped! I changed it from Mrs. Bennett to Jane in the last chapter. I agree, it does sound a lot more personable, and I consider her a pretty major character for this story. **

**Cam3910****, ****isthisparadise, Sandblasted-Kitten****, ****EpicDetour9****, ****Sheeptopus****, ****Deidari, kitkat****, ****KatFromHell****, ****FrostFan****, ****Kirara-Elfkin****, ****Theprussian****, ****LadyPsycho16****, ****owlgirl94****, ****The Darkness Run-Away****, ****bean15****: You guys seriously make my life! Thank you so much for all of your continued support! I hope I didn't forget anyone! :)**

**I went through the previous chapter and changed a few things up, and I think it's a lot better than it was before, so if any of you guys want to check it out, go right on ahead:) I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's pretty graphic, so just a fair warning to you guys.**

_(Previously…)_

_"Mom, he's dying! We don't know what to do!" Jamie was panicking._

_"Who's dying?"_

_"Jack Frost! You have to help him!" Not one of the children's eyes were dry. Even Cupcake was sniffling and holding back tears._

_As Jane stared at the sled, she willed herself to see what they were seeing. She stared for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to believe. She wanted to help these children. And she wanted to help Jack Frost. She closed her eyes, thinking back to her childhood. Anxiously waiting for Christmas morning, Easter egg hunts, yanking and tearing at her gums in the hopes that she might earn a few coins, the wondrous dreams she had... and her favorite season. Winter. Harsh, but beautiful months. Her family was barely getting by, but winter was the time of year that they were closest. Her most cherished memories occurred during that white season._

_And when she opened her eyes, she saw him._

…

"Oh."

That was all Jane said. Then she became professional.

She knelt down next to the boy, and began her initial assessment. While she was in the midst of taking his vitals, she turned to the children.

"All of you. Home. Now."

They didn't argue, and quickly shuffled away to their homes, albeit a little shocked that Mrs. Bennett could actually see the Winter Spirit.

"…Is he… going to be okay?" Jamie asked, uncertainly.

"I don't know." She finally answered after taking his pulse. Both his heartbeat and breathing were extremely rapid. It was obvious the boy was experiencing hypovolemic shock. "Get inside with Sophie. I'll be right there."

He obeyed, and quietly took his sister inside, whispering words of comfort into the toddler's ear.

Jane was stressed. She had worked under trying situations all of the time in the ER, but this… this was different. This was a living legend. Who hadn't exactly existed in her mind until a few moments ago. It was quite a bit for her to digest, but she knew she had more pressing matters to attend to.

She needed to save Jack Frost.

She slid her arms underneath him, and carried him into the house. He was light enough. She looked down at him. He looked no more than 17 or 18 years old, just on the cusp of adulthood. He honestly looked just like any other teenage boy, besides the messy, white hair. There goes all her earlier conceptions of Jack Frost being Old Man Winter.

She brought him into the guest room, and laid him on top of the bed. Jamie peeked his head around the corner.

"Jamie, go grab my kit. Quickly!" she ordered. He complied, and swiftly returned with a large medical kit.

She calmly opened the kit, put on some gloves, pulled out her pair of trauma shears, and began to cut Jack's clothes away. She was respectful of his privacy, and covered him with a blanket, but lowered it enough so she could survey the damage. He was horribly injured. Bruises and scrapes mottled his entire body, varying in shades, shapes, and sizes. But the most apparent wound was located on the left side of his chest, near his heart. A stab wound. But who would be able to inflict such a wound on the youth if no one could see him besides a few children?

Jane heard a gasp. Great. Jamie was still standing in the room, watching his hero being stripped down and examined by his mother.

"Pitch must've done this! We have to tell the other Guardians that he's back!" He exclaimed.

_'The Boogeyman?'_ Jane thought. But that didn't matter now. More important than some wack-a-doo Nightmare King was attending to her patient. "Go on, Sweetheart. Go watch your sister. I'll take care of him now. We'll worry about Pitch later."

Her son looked like he was going to retort, but he refrained from doing so, and hesitantly left the room.

First matter of business: seal the stab wound.

She pulled out a clean, white cloth and began to clean around the wound.. She stopped when she began to clean the inside of it. It seemed as though the wound never ended. With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she realized. She slowly turned the teen around to look at his back, and sharply exhaled through her nostrils. The blade had run him all the way through.

Whatever kind of blade it was, it had barely missed the boy's heart, but managed to pierce through one of his lungs. He was extremely lucky to still be alive. As she continued to clean inside of the wound, she noticed dark, black stone looking things. She pulled one out, and realized it was sand, that had somehow congealed together. Even though they looked deadly, Jane discovered that the stones had actually formed in such a way that they had sealed up the hole in Jack's lung. She retrieved some tweezers, and began debriment. Since she had no way to give the boy a blood transfusion, she decided to do the next best thing. She would have to suture the lungs as quickly as possible, or he would stop breathing. The task was tedious as she removed the sand and quickly stitched the wound.

As Jane was in the middle of sewing back together the hole in Jack's lung, he began to stir.

_'No.' _He couldn't wake up now! She was no anesthesiologist. She had no medicines or IV's in her home. She needed a hospital, but she knew that her co-workers wouldn't appreciate having to treat an invisible boy.

She worked quickly, frantically trying to sew faster, but it was too late. His eyes fluttered open.

He let out a cry of pain as he came to. He reached out and grabbed Jane's wrist—the one she was using to stitch him up—and tried pulling her arm away, only to let out a loud scream when it pulled on the thread that was connected to his damaged lung.

"No, no! Look at me! You have to stop moving or you're going to pull your stitches out! Look at me, Jack." He ceased his thrashing when she said his name, and she gently pried his fingers off of her wrist.

"Wha—where am I?" He coughed. His face grew panicked.

"You're at Jamie's house. I'm his mom. It's okay. You're going to be okay, just calm down." Jane said, softly.

He seemed far away, his eyes glazed over and he stared, unseeing, at the ceiling.

"Jack? Listen, I'm going to keep stitching you up, alright? So I need you to stay still. Do you hear me?" Jack shook himself out of his reverie, and stared up at Jane.

"Is it going to hurt?"

She hesitated. She had never dealt with anyone who had to endure an open surgery like this without any anesthetic. But, honesty was the best policy.

"Yes."

He nodded slowly in acceptance, signaling for her to resume her work.

His face contorted in agony as she continued suturing the wound. His knuckles paled—if it was even possible—as he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hands. As horrible as it sounded, she almost wanted Jack to fall unconscious again. No one should experience this type of pain.

But as soon as the thought entered her mind, his eyes began fluttering close, his grip on the bed sheets slackened, and his breathing slowed.

His body was failing him.

She ran out into the hallway, opened a small closet, and pulled out a portable oxygen tank. Jane kept the small tank in handy at all times, as Sophie had been born with severe asthma, and had to undergo oxygen therapy every once in a while to reduce hypoxemia.

Jane rushed back into the guest room, oxygen tank in hand, and rushed to Jack's side. She adjusted the flow meter on the tank, and slipped the oxygen mask over the boy's nose and mouth. The rhythmic sound of the Winter Spirit's shallow breathing soothed and reassured her, so she continued with her work.

"Mom?"

Jamie must've heard the commotion, because he was back in the room, looking wide-eyed and terrified.

"Jamie, I told you to stay with your sister."

"Please let me stay with him. Please." He implored.

Jane sighed. "Alright, but just for a little bit."

Jamie nodded and quickly padded over to the bedside, and took Jack's hand into his small one.

"Hey Jack. You're going to be okay, alright? I mean… you have to. Who's gonna bring snow days if you're gone? Who's gonna bring fun to the world? Who…who's going to be my friend if you leave? I… need you to stay, Jack. You're my best friend." At these words, the Spirit's hand tightened around Jamie's in a light squeeze, and a small smile found its way on his face through the oxygen mask. Jamie beamed.

"Thank you mom. I think that helped." With this, Jamie moved away from the bed, and made his way out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the Guardians."

…

Jane worked well into the night. She completely sewed up the wound on both sides of Jack's body, and had wrapped a tight gauze around his chest. She applied a soothing antibacterial ointment on the bruises and scrapes that littered the teen's body. Jack's breathing was now stable enough that she could switch out the oxygen mask for a nasal cannula.

He was stable, but that didn't mean his condition wasn't subject to change.

Jane sighed and ran a hand down her face. It was a miracle that this boy made it alive without true medical help. Most normal people wouldn't have even survived a wound like that in the hospital. Then again, Jack Frost wasn't a normal person. She made the Spirit as comfortable as possible, and pulled out her cell phone. She needed to make a call.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Chris. Before you come home, could you run an errand for me?" Jane asked her husband.

_"Sure. What do you need?"_

"I need you to get some clothes." Jane said, glancing at the boy lying on the bed. "Some underclothes, a plain blue hoodie, and some khaki skinny jeans, please." Usually, specifics wouldn't matter, but considering that this was THE Jack Frost, she figured that it would be best to find him clothes that closely resembled his previous attire. "Size small in adults."

_"Uh, isn't that a bit too big for Jamie?"_

"They aren't for Jamie." She sighed. "It's a _really _long story. I'll tell you when you get home."

_"Okay…I'll be home in a few."_

"Thank you, honey. Love you."

_"Love you too."_

Jane slipped the device back into her pocket, and ran her hands through her dark brown hair. How in the world was she supposed to explain this to her husband?

She glanced at the bedside clock. 12:45. She walked out into the living room, and found her two young children, fast asleep in each other's arms. Sophie sat on Jamie's lap, a book on the Easter Bunny in her tiny hands, sucking her thumb. Various mythical books lay strewn about them. It was a perfect Kodak moment.

She gently took both children into her arms, and put them in their beds. She yawned. It was a long day.

It wasn't long before she heard the garage door rattle open, signaling the arrival of her husband. She anxiously readied herself for what she knew would be a tough explanation.

Chris entered the room, taking off his jacket and depositing his keys in a tin. In his hands was a bag full of clothing.

"Hey Jane, what's going on?"

She motioned for him to sit down on the couch next to her.

"Chris… one of Jamie's friends got really badly hurt."

"Who?"

She had to get it out there. The sooner the better.

"…Jack Frost…"

Chris paused, as if he was expecting more. When Jane said nothing, he said, "Well that's an… interesting name. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. But Chris, I'm being serious. Jack Frost… you know what I mean when I say Jack Frost, right?"

"Yeah, like 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose.' Quite a name to give to your kid, don't you think? Wait, why are you telling me this? What about confidentiality? This can get you into a lot of trouble, Jane."

"I know the legal terms, Chris. I didn't treat this boy at the hospital."

"Well, where did you treat him then?"

"Here."

"… And he's still here?"

"Yes. In the guest room."

"Well, let's see him then." Chris said, and stood up. She grabbed his arm.

"Chris… it's the real Jack Frost."

He stared at her. "Wait, you mean like Old Man Winter? Jokul Frosti? The Spirit of Winter Jack Frost?"

"Yes. He's friends with Jamie. Something… someone attacked him. Jamie and his friends brought him to me. I didn't believe them at first. But, then I… felt something. Something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I knew he was real. I… I believe again."

He stared into her eyes, mouth agape. And then he said, "Alright. Let's go see him."

"Wait… you believe?!"

"Yep. If you believe in him, I do too."

Jane was shocked. Well, that was easy. "This is why I love you." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I know." He said with a smile.

They walked quietly into the guest room. Chris stared at the bed for a long moment. His face took on a look of extreme concentration. He was doing what Jane had done. He was willing himself to believe. After a few minutes, his eyes widened. He brought a shaking hand up to his head.

"Wow. Jack Frost." He said in awe. "But… he's just a kid."

"I know. That's what I thought too. He was dying, Chris. He's lucky to even be alive."

"Will he… stay okay?"

"So far… I can't tell. It was one heck of a wicked blade that struck him, that's for sure."

"Wait, he was stabbed?"

"Yes. Must be quite a violent life these Guardians lead."

"Guardians?"

"Oh, hon, I have so much to tell you."

And she led him out of the room, leaving the Winter Spirit to lie under the beams of the Moon.

**Well, there you have it. Both parents believe in Jack now. This one took me quite a bit to complete. Sorry for all the medical terms thrown in there. Couldn't help myself :P If you have any questions, feel free to ask:)**

**And don't worry, the Jack hurt isn't over yet ;)**

**Please read and review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Isthisparadise****, ****Breyannia****, ****Az The Dragon****, ****Rave2109****, ****Zarz****, ****hypercell****, ****LadyPsycho16****, ****Sheeptopus****, ****drawolftiger****, ****Wolf Mirage****, ****libertykid****, ****MintLeafeon**** and Guest: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm sorry I'm not as personal in my responses to you guys as I was in the first couple chapters. I just never expected to get this big of a response! Thanks so much again! :D**

**nickyx3****: You are just too kind! And yes, the Jack hurt is nowhere near over;) And thanks so much for posting it to Tumblr! I've tried to, but I can't seem to get the tags to work for the life of me. I must be an idiot:P Thanks so much again!**

**Deidari****: There aren't really any feels in this chapter… it's more of a filler than anything. But I promise that the next chapter will have a substantial amount of feels :)**

**On with the story!**

"Okay, so here's the plan: we pull out Monty's tooth. Simple as that."

"But Claude, it's not even loose."

"So? We'll _make_ it loose."

"Won't that be… oh I don't know… painful?"

"Don't be such a crybaby. Do it for Jack!"

Jamie shook his head at the two boy's pointless bickering. This was getting them nowhere.

"For heaven's sake, I'll do it!" Jamie exclaimed, and swiped the string from Claude's hands. "Here, help me tie it."

They finally managed to wind the string around Jamie's baby tooth, and tied it to a brass doorknob.

"Are you ready?" Monty asked.

"Yeah, jus' close tha' door alre'y," Jamie demanded, his words muffled from the string.

"Okay… one… two…three!"

"Agh!" Jamie cried. He scrambled to find the end of the string where the tooth would be hanging from, only to find… nothing.

"It didn't work." Monty groaned.

"No kidding." Claude said sarcastically.

"We'll try something else! Everything! We just gotta get this tooth out!" Jamie announced. His hopes never deflated. The belief of that boy… was definitely the strongest in the world.

They tried everything in the book, from dropping weights from the top of the stairs to manually pulling out the tooth. Nothing worked.

Monty seemed to take great interest in a stain on the carpet, Pippa sighed, Cupcake folded her arms, and the twins tossed their heads back.

"Great. What are we gonna do now?" Caleb whined.

"We'll figure out something. I promise." Jamie reassured.

…

Meanwhile, Sophie sat quietly in her room, playing with a stuffed bunny, one of her mom's ornamental glass birds, a large red teddy bear, a round, yellow plush cat, and one of her brother's favorite action figures.

"Hi, Bunny! How awe you today?" She giggled, bringing the glass bird up to greet the stuffed bunny. The toys and figurines continued to exchange their hellos, when all of the sudden…

"Oh no! It's the bad guy! Watch out!" She brandished a new toy: a black horse. "It's alwight guys! I'll get him!" She leaped up, and began running around her room, Jamie's action figure in hand, "flying" alongside the horse.

The toddler was so engrossed in her game that she failed to notice a portion of her rug sticking up. As the hero was about to deal the final blow to the villain, she tumbled to the ground, both toys flying out of her hands and onto the floor. She bounced up with a laugh, and began her search for the renegade toys.

She found the horse easily enough, in the center of the other toys, but she couldn't find her brother's action figure. She searched her entire room, without success. Well, her entire room… except underneath her bed.

She didn't like under her bed. It was dark, and it scared her. But she could see the toy. The blue of the figure's plastic clothing was barely visible in the darkness. It almost seemed to swallow up the figure in black. Sophie was frightened, but she knew that she had to retrieve the toy, or Jamie would be very mad. She squeezed her eyes shut, and blindly reached out for the action figure, but she grabbed something smooth and round instead. She pulled her hand out, only to find a snow globe.

…

Jamie sighed in frustration. They hadn't found any leads to contact the other Guardians. They had tried everything they could possibly think of. Their last resort was to wait until night to track Sandy's dreamsand somehow. It would be difficult, however. Sandy could be anywhere and still manage to send out dreams to the whole world, no matter where he was stationed. He could be in Tokyo for all Jamie knew.

Just as Jamie's last few ounces of faith were about to dwindle even further, his sister bounded into the room where the friends were huddled together, discussing their predicament.

"Easter Bunny!" Sophie squealed. In her teensy hands was a large snow globe.

"Is that…? Yes! Sophie! You're a genius! Where did you get that?" Jamie cheered, gleefully lifting the child up and spinning her around.

"What's a snow globe supposed to do to help us find the Guardians?" Claude asked, skeptically.

"This is no normal snow globe! It's a portal to a different dimension! Any place we want to go, it'll take us! Jack told me about them! They're North's idea!" Jamie was ecstatic.

"Where should we go?" Cupcake spoke up.

"Easter Bunny!"

"Whatever you say, Soph! You're the one who found it!" He said, and threw the snow globe to the ground.

"To the Warren!"

**Sorry, this chapter's a bit short, and it's mainly just a filler. But don't worry! Jack will be in the next chapter for sure:) Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tiny chapter! I'm working on Chapter 8 as we speak! :) I'll try to get it posted tonight, along with review responses!**

It had been a little over 24 hours since they found Jack. He was still on oxygen, and he still hadn't gained consciousness.

Jane had taken the liberty to deem the next few weeks as her vacation time. Jack still had an exponential amount of time to heal, even more so considering his newly discovered broken ribs. And he needed almost constant medical supervision, in case things took a turn for the worse.

It was a blessing that the boy hadn't woken. The best painkiller Jane would be able to give him was a high dosage of Ibuprofen, and that could barely knock-out a migraine.

Jane's husband, Chris, had quickly adjusted to the fact that Jack Frost was recuperating in their home. He had always had a childish outlook that Jane envied. He readily accepted the existence of the Guardians, something that Jane was still having a difficult time wrapping her mind around.

She gazed down at the Winter Spirit, listening to his disjointed breathing. His eyes darted behind his closed lids, like he was dreaming. Every once in a while, he would jerk abruptly, startling Jane.

He seemed to be on the mend.

But even as that thought crossed her mind, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

**Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Myaerdna****: ****_Most _****nurses aren't trained to do surgeries. Jane didn't exactly do a surgery, she just did sutures(stitches), which are a pretty general thing for medical professionals to know(especially trauma nurses), even if they don't practice it all of the time. I'm actually learning how to do sutures next week in my Medical Anatomy class, and I'm still in high school. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! :D**

**shadowedstormy****: Thank you so much! And no worries! No review is ever too long:)**

**Thanks so much to everyone else who reviewed! You guys are spectacular! Also, forgive me for posting such a small Chapter 7! I felt like it was a necessary filler for the direction I'm taking this story! **

**Here you guys go! Not the longest chapter, but definitely longer than the previous one, and a lot is revealed in this one:)**

Gasps were audible as the children stepped into the Warren. It was so… _green._ Definitely a step up from the monotony of Burgess.

Sophie immediately ran to the colorful walking eggs, gently taking one in her hand and bouncing in glee.

"This is amazing." Jamie said what everyone was thinking. None of them had ever been to the Warren before. Only Sophie had, and that was purely by accident.

Flowers littered the ground in various shades of blues, purples, and yellows. Giant sentinel eggs guarded the perimeter. Rivers of colored water ran throughout the garden, little eggs dropping into them in an orderly fashion.

As soon as the children had taken their fill of the sights, they realized they had more urgent business to attend to.

They had to find Bunnymund.

A chorus of voices rang out in the air. "Bunny? Hey, Bunny! Where are you?"

…

Bunnymund was agitated.

A large portion of his eggs ended up faulty, setting him back several weeks in work. Of course North was going to give him a rough time about it. The old man would never let it rest that 'Christmas was more important than Easter.' The nerve of some people. He angrily painted blue flowers on a pink egg.

He was so peeved, that he almost didn't hear the faint sounds of children's voices.

His ears perked up in bewilderment. _'What in the…?'_

He followed the sound of the voices, hopping as fast as his legs would allow him.

When he came to the clearing, he allowed his anger to ebb, even if only by a little, at what he saw.

Several children were wandering the grounds, calling out his name. All of them were easily recognizable, especially one little blonde toddler.

"Well 'ello there, fellas! How'd you get here?" He announced his arrival, and Sophie emitted what was probably the most adorable giggle imaginable. She ran up to the Pooka, leaping into his paws.

"Bunny!" She squealed, and wrapped her little arms around Bunnymund's furry neck.

"Hey, ya little ankle biter," he smiled. "Haven't seen ya in a while!" He poked her belly.

"Bunnymund!" He saw Jamie bound up to him, his friends right behind him. The child's awe was extremely apparent, but there was an underlying sense of urgency in his eyes that caused Bunnymund's immediate concern.

"What's wrong, kid? Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"It's Jack!"

Bunnymund snorted. "Look, I'm sorry kid, but I can't help you if one of Frostbite's snowballs broke a window." He set Sophie down, and with a wave, turned away. "Go on home now. I got plenty of work to do, and not enough time."

"But he's hurt!" Jamie yelled.

Bunnymund froze. He turned to look at Jamie. The boy's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Panic consumed his features. "…How hurt?" he asked, warily.

"He's dying." Cupcake interjected.

What? No. Immortals couldn't die… could they?

"How?" Bunnymund's stress levels multiplied tenfold.

"Pitch." Jamie said, certainty plastered on his face.

"How can you be sure?"

"I just… I am, okay? You have to trust me. Please. He needs help." The child pleaded.

"Where is he?"

"My mom's taking care of him."

"Wait, your mum can see him?" Bunny was shocked. An adult hadn't been able to see a Guardian for centuries.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. We need to go now." Jamie turned on his heel, and marched back towards the portal.

Bunnymund shook his head in worry. He needed to tell the others. But first, he would see how serious Jack's condition really was. He quickly followed the children through the glowing portal.

...

Jane thought she had gotten her fill of strange happenings in her life, but when a portal opened up in her living room spilling out seven children and a giant bunny, she almost lost it.

She stared at the bunny, mouth agape. It raised itself up onto large haunches, easily towering over her.

And then it spoke.

"Where is he?" the bunny demanded. He began sniffing around, his ears twitching in every direction.

"Uh…" That was all she managed. A giant _Australian_ bunny. He seemed to finally notice Jane standing there in complete shock, because he composed himself and put on his best smile.

"Ah, 'scuse me, ma'am. Sorry for not properly introducing myself. E. Aster Bunnymund. But you can jus' call me Bunnymund." He winked, and held out a paw.

"Um… Jane. You're… you're the Easter Bunny?" Jane said, shaking his paw.

"Yep. Pleasure to meet ya, Jane. Now would you please direct me to wherever the bloody kid is?"

"Uh… yeah. Right this way." She led him to the room where Jack was held, still shaking in her attempt to absorb the fact that the giant Easter Bunny was hopping around in her home.

She opened the door, and turned the light on, illuminating the still form on the bed.

Bunnymund clenched his jaw. The Spirit of Winter was in horrid condition. He quietly walked over to his bedside.

"Poor kid." He said, morosely.

"I did the best I could. I tried suturing his lung and chest, but, to be honest, he needed a hospital and a blood transfusion. It's amazing that he's still even alive." Jane muttered.

Bunnymund frowned and set a giant paw on Jack's forehead. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"He has a fever." He said.

What? No he didn't. He was just a smidge over the normal human temperature: 98.6 °F. It wasn't even considered a fever.

"I'm sorry… Bunnymund, but Jack doesn't have a fever." Jane retorted.

"No, _I'm _sorry, miss. But he _does _have a fever. An extreme one. He's the Spirit of Winter. He's normally at least 50° less than this."

Jane's heart clenched. "Oh, no."

"I need to get him to the Pole." Bunnymund said, and began to leave the room. He stopped when he noticed something on the nightstand.

"What's this?" He said, holding up a small bowl that contained what looked like black stones.

"Oh, those? I found those forming around his lungs when I was cleaning out the wound. Whatever penetrated his chest must've been filthy. I was going to have a Virologist friend of mine check them out in the lab tomorrow."

Bunnymund studied the stones closer. His eyes widened in realization and fear. _"No."_ He whispered.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Listen Sheila, this is far more serious than you think. I gotta tell the others. You watch out for him, get some ice on him. I'll be back in a couple hours." He ordered, stomping his foot on the ground and opening up a hole. He jumped down the opening and it promptly closed back up, leaving a blue flower, and a very confused Jane alone with a teenage Winter Spirit in dire need of help.

**There you have it! I feel horrible for leaving you guys with so many cliffhangers all of the time, but...no actually I'm not sorry. Haha. I love you guys though! **

**Up next: The rest of the Guardians come into the picture! And maybe we'll have some Jack POV! If not in Chap 9, then definitely in Chap 10! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DON'T WORRY! I'M ALIVE. AND I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**I am SO sorry you guys for leaving you hanging for so long! There've been some unexpected things going on at my home lately, and needless to say it's left me really busy. Thanks to all of you faithful readers who have stuck with me!**

**Finally, on to Chapter 9!**

_(Previously…)_

_"I need to get him to the Pole." Bunnymund said, and began to leave the room. He stopped when he noticed something on the nightstand._

_"What's this?" He said, holding up a small bowl that contained what looked like black stones._

_"Oh, those? I found those forming around his lungs when I was cleaning out the wound. Whatever penetrated his chest must've been filthy. I was going to have a Virologist friend of mine check them out in the lab tomorrow."_

_Bunnymund studied the stones closer. His eyes widened in realization and fear. "No." He whispered._

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"Listen Sheila, this is far more serious than you think. I gotta tell the others. You watch out for him, get some ice on him. I'll be back in a couple hours." He ordered, stomping his foot on the ground and opening up a hole. He jumped down the opening and it promptly closed back up, leaving a blue flower, and a very confused Jane alone with a teenage Winter Spirit in dire need of help._

…

North was stressed. It was just a few weeks until Christmas, and tensions were running high. Some of his most popular toys were running low in stock, and his temper quickly began to blow. He shouted out orders left and right to Yeti's and Elves alike. Toys zoomed, Yetis bellowed, and Elves stumbled about.

It wasn't until Bunnymund burst through the doors that North truly lost it.

"What in blazes, Bunnymund! What are you doing here?!" He threw his hands up into the air. "If this is payback for what happened on Easter—"

"Shut it old man. No time for your rants. Jack's hurt. We gotta get 'em back here. Need your sleigh. Tell the others."

"What—?"

"It was Pitch." Bunnymund opened his paw, revealing the small black sandstones.

North's face crumbled from anger, to confusion, to shock.

"You have to get him. He's at little Jamie's house. His mum's been taking care of 'em. But, I don't know if he'll last." The urgency of Bunnymund's words was almost palpable.

Several questions darted into North's mind, but he held his tongue, nodded, and strode towards the Launch Room.

A silent agreement was made between them. North would retrieve Jack, while Bunnymund would wait for the others to arrive.

The Pooka leapt over to North's control pad, turning the nodule, and releasing Aurora Borealis into the sky.

…

North landed harshly in the Bennett's front yard. Thankfully, night had fallen. He wouldn't want any over-eager children thinking Santa had come to deliver some early presents. He hopped out of the sleigh, and burst through the front door.

…

Jane had just about had it. Whatever higher power there was out there, they were definitely messing with her mind. Santa Claus was in her home. She wasn't even sure how to react. Should she offer him some cookies and milk? What is the standard greeting for Santa? She couldn't think of anything other than sitting on his knee. Anything else seemed… unnatural.

He definitely wasn't the Santa she expected. He was huge, and muscular, and Russian, and he had tattoos. She had nothing against tattoos, or Russians for that matter, but he was definitely a long shot from the chubby, jolly old man who she thought she knew.

She directed him to Jack's room, after a swift explanation of his condition. He took thundering steps into the Winter Spirit's room. Jane shook her head in agitation. No one would be able to sleep through that noise.

As quickly as the man entered the room, he left it, in his arms rested the sickly teen wrapped in a quilt.

"Woah, what on earth do you think you're doing? You can't just take him! He needs professional medical help, which you obviously don't know anything of. Why would you take out his oxygen? No. Nope he's staying here. That's final." She had just told Santa off. She giggled.

North stared at her with a bemused expression written all over his face.

"Don't worry ma'am! We have proper medical supply. The boy will be fine." He reassured.

"No! He won't!" Jane couldn't understand why she was so frantic. She never acted this way. She just couldn't shake off the feeling of protectiveness over Jack. She'd grown accustomed to having him around, even if it was only for a few days, and he was unconscious the entire time. He felt… almost like a son to her. She knew he would be in good hands, but she wouldn't let him go. Not without her. "I'll come with you." She said, head held high.

"Um… I don't think that is good idea…" He began.

"Please." She begged. "I can help him. He needs me."

North studied her face, a scowl set firmly on his features.

…

Chris came home from work late again. He tossed his car keys onto the table, running a hand down his face. He needed a break.

"Hey hon. Pack your bags. We're going on a trip." Jane said, toting bags on both shoulders, Jamie and Sophie following closely on her heels.

"What? Where?" He questioned, bewildered.

"The North Pole."

**Annnnd… crappy chapter! I'm sorry guys. Things are crazy. I'll try to update religiously. At least once or twice a week. And I promise that next chapter we'll have some Jack POV. And it's going to be wonderful. Well, not for him… **

**Anyway, thanks again all of you wonderful people! **

**Review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter for you! I hope you like it! Now that the Semester is over, and I'm starting fresh with school, I think I'll be able to get updates out more quickly! Yay! I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to end this story. Probably in 5-8ish chapters? If there's anything you guys really want to see, let me know, and I'll see if it'll fit into what I have planned for this story! You guys are fantastic!**

**Enjoy!**

They flew.

After making quick preparations and workplace calls, the Bennett family, North, and Jack were on their way to Santoff Clausen.

North held the reigns, occasionally glancing back at Jack, who was sprawled out on the laps of Jane and Chris. He had a portable oxygen mask over his mouth, and was tightly wrapped in a thick, woolen quilt.

When North glanced at Jack for what was probably the fiftieth time, his gaze met Jane's. One look and he knew.

They needed to hurry.

He snapped the reigns down fiercely, sending the reindeer into overdrive.

Almost there.

…

Bunnymund knew that telling Toothiana what had happened to Jack would be… difficult, to say the least.

Both she and Sandy zoomed into the Globe Room, frantically flying about, questions spewing forth from Tooth's mouth, and golden sand buzzing over Sandy's head.

When they demanded for an explanation, Bunnymund implored that they wouldn't freak out, Tooth in particular.

His wishes were ignored.

Tooth was absolutely devastated. Her usually cheerful composure cracked. Tears streamed down her face as she rattled off questions to the frustrated Pooka.

Sandy was silent.

In the midst of Tooth's cries and Bunny's impatient bellows, Sandy gazed up at the Moon, shining softly down into the room. The Guardian of Dreams sent out a quiet plea.

_'Please let everything be okay.'_

…

When they arrived, it was chaos. North shouted booming orders, Bunny prepared the medical ward, Tooth cried some more, and Sandy hovered idly by, while Chris and Jane quickly moved Jack to their next destination. Jamie took firm hold of Sophie's tiny hand, and led her down the seemingly endless halls.

They finally managed to get Jack to a bed, and laid him gently on it, hooking him up to various IV's and tubes.

_'Santa wasn't lying when he said he had the proper medical supplies.' _Jane thought. _'At least now I have the right equipment to take care of Jack.'_

Jack was far from getting better. And he had yet to wake. All they had to do now was wait.

…

It was dark. And it was cold. And he was scared.

He couldn't feel anything at first. His mind was numb. His body was numb.

But as the dismal darkness began to subside, he could feel. He almost wished he could go back to the numbness.

A ripping, searing pain rent its way through his chest. He gasped. Or at least he thought he did. He couldn't hear. He couldn't move. And he couldn't remember anything. It frustrated him to no end.

He couldn't get out.

Was this death? Never ending numbness? Unfeeling pain? Was that even possible? To not be able to feel anything, but feel relentless pain at the same time? Forever?

As he began to resign to his inevitable fate, the pain spiked exponentially.

His eyes opened.

**There you have it! I hope you liked this one:)**

**I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be starting a new multi-chapter story soon, I'm not sure exactly when. But it's going to be The Hobbit! So if any of you guys out there like LOTR or The Hobbit, then stick around because I'll be posting the first chapter here soon. It's going to be about Thorin, Fili, and Kili (of course) and it will have a lot of hurt and angst and all that crap, because it seems like that's all I'm really good at writing. Ha. And if you guys are new to The Hobbit fanbase, and want to know more, I suggest you really look into it! Fili, and especially Kili, really remind me of Jack Frost, because of their playful personalities and positive outlook (and they're sassy), which is probably why I like them so much. Sorry, I went on way longer than I thought I would. You can completely ignore this, or let me know if you'd like to see this happen!**

**Thanks you guys! You're great!**

**Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like this one! I spent a little more time with it.**

**Nothing But Nargles:**** Thank you so much for letting me know! I had absolutely no idea. I just assumed it was the name because I've seen it all over in other fanfics. Thank you SO much! I really gotta do my research! I did go back and fix it. You're great!:)**

**On to the chapter!**

_(Previously…)_

_It was dark. And it was cold. And he was scared._

_He couldn't feel anything at first. His mind was numb. His body was numb._

_But as the dismal darkness began to subside, he could feel. He almost wished he could go back to the numbness._

_A ripping, searing pain rent its way through his chest. He gasped. Or at least he thought he did. He couldn't hear. He couldn't move. And he couldn't remember anything. It frustrated him to no end._

_He couldn't get out._

_Was this death? Never ending numbness? Unfeeling pain? Was that even possible? To not be able to feel anything, but feel relentless pain at the same time? Forever?_

_As he began to resign to his inevitable fate, the pain spiked exponentially._

_His eyes opened._

…

_(A few minutes before…)_

Jane had just finished changing the bandages wrapped around Jack's slim frame. His appeareance exuded such illness, she had to look away. This wasn't right. This wasn't how Jack Frost should look. The way that Jamie described him was as a cheery, fun-spirited boy, who always managed to have a smile playing on his face, no matter the circumstance. Quite a far cry from the pale boy who lay dying on the bed.

Sandy insisted that he lead Chris, Jamie, and Sophie on a tour throughout the Pole, as to distract them from the current horrors. North had taken up his work again, while Bunny and Tooth sat impatiently with Jane.

"Is he… you know… going to be okay?" Tooth asked hesitantly.

Jane sighed. She had taken the meeting of the beautiful Toothfairy and the whimsical Sandman a lot better than she had with the previous Guardians. She stared directly into Tooth's eyes, a tact she had mastered while trying to comfort a suffering family in the hospital.

"Honestly… I don't know. Only time will tell. But, from what I've heard about him from my son, he's a very strong young man. I think that he'll pull through. I can't promise that it will be easy though. He's lucky to have such great friends at his side." She managed a small smile.

Tooth smiled back at her, tears glazed in her violet eyes. Bunny continued to stare hard at the ground, shoulders bent, paws clasped, brows furrowed.

Just at that moment, Chris burst into the room.

"Hey, Jane! There's a bunch of Chewbacca's running around! Did you see? They're all over the place!"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Her husband was such a nerd.

He turned away, eyes widening in panic. "Hey wait! Don't leave me behind! Chewy!" The door shut.

"I'm sorry… but, what is a 'Chewbacca?' Tooth questioned.

"You don't wanna know." Bunny said.

Jane dismissed their conversation, and glanced at the boy on the bed. She wondered what he was like. Who was the boy who brought Winter fun to the world? Was he anyone before? What was his life? As her thoughts delved deeper and deeper as she stared at his face, she noticed something.

He began to stir.

"He's waking up!" She whispered frantically, drawing the quick attention of the other two occupants.

Part of her was frightened, but another part of her was excited to properly meet the boy who she had been treating these past few days, despite his condition.

She injected some Fentanyl into his IV, as to subdue the oncoming pain. She hoped his body would accept the fluid. She wasn't sure whether or not the inner workings of immortals functioned the same as normal humans did.

It appeared as though the children and her husband had finished their tour of Santa's workshop, and they filed into the room, Sandy trailing slowly behind.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, noticing the sudden commotion and hopeful eyes of those inhabiting it.

"Looks like Jack is waking up, bud!" Chris said, answering for Jane.

Jamie's eyes brightened considerably, and he grabbed his sister's hand, moving closer to Jack's bed.

Only a few moments passed, and Jack's eyes fluttered open, revealing icy blue irises.

Everyone stood, hovering over him in anticipation.

"Jack?" Jamie wondered, inching closer to his side. He placed his free hand on Jack's.

"…Jamie?" He winced in obvious pain. So the pain medication wasn't working. Jane internally cursed the circumstance, but forced a happy face for the sake of her patient.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" Jane asked warily. A stupid question, really, but she needed to know.

"I… where am I?" He asked, eyes hazily taking in the room.

"You're at the Pole, kid. Got ya here just in time too." Bunny replied.

"Wha… but… Pitch." His voiced raised an octave, and his eyes became clear with realization. "Pitch! He… he was there! A-at Burgess! But, we gotta get him! He's back, guys!" He raised himself up onto his elbows, hissing in pain.

He was in hysterics.

"Jack. Jack! Please, just… calm down. You're safe now." Jane soothed, placing gentle hands on his quaking shoulders.

"Yeah, Pitch can't hurt you now. You're with us. You're with friends." Bunny said, setting a paw on the stressed teen's knee.

"No… no! Please! You don't know! Please!" Jack cried.

Tooth clasped a hand to her mouth as Bunny took a step back in shock. Sandy began to form a golden ball of sand in his hands, preparing to use it if the need arise.

Jane continued trying to console the injured Winter Spirit, but to no avail. He wouldn't still.

She glanced at her children, staring, wide-eyed as Jack writhed on the bed, out of both pain and fear. She caught her husband's eye, and he knew what to do.

"Come on, kids. Let's go explore some more of the North Pole." He said, reaching out to them, trying hard to maintain a cheerful expression.

Sophie fell for it, but Jamie would be more difficult to convince.

"No, I need to stay here! I need to be with Jack!" He stomped his foot firmly to the ground. He wasn't going anywhere. Chris wouldn't have it. He bent down and scooped Jamie into his arms, keeping a strong hold on the thrashing boy. He swiftly left the room, Sophie following close behind.

Meanwhile, Jack continued to struggle. Bunnymund sent for North, and in a matter of mere seconds, the Russian barreled into the room.

"What has happened?" He demanded.

"He won't calm down. The medications won't work. I don't know why. Maybe his system freezes the fluids before they can properly travel throughout his blood stream. That's my best guess." Jane said, ever so composed.

North's expression softened slightly, and he stepped up to the bedside, taking Jack's small hand into his huge one.

"Hey there, Jack. Everything's okay, see? You're here, with all of us. You're safe."

"No. NO! Get away! GET AWAY!" He _screamed._

"He's hallucinating!" Jane rationalized.

"Sandy!" North ordered.

But before Sandy even had the chance to raise his hands, Jack began to seize.

**There you go! I hope you liked it! I'm going to try to start writing longer chapters from here on out:)**

**Also, for any of you Hobbit or LOTR fans out there, the first chapter to my next story will be up either later tonight, or tomorrow, so I hope you guys will check it out! It will be exponentially larger than this fic. But don't worry, ROTG fans! I will always update this story before my Hobbit one, until it is completed:)**

**Thanks so much guys!**

**Please review! It really does help!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. This is a pretty intense chapter. I hope you like it:) I also finally found out how to use the little line things. I'm so proud of myself. **

* * *

_(Previously…)_

_"Hey there, Jack. Everything's okay, see? You're here, with all of us. You're safe."_

_"No. NO! Get away! GET AWAY!" He screamed._

_"He's hallucinating!" Jane rationalized._

_"Sandy!" North ordered._

_But before Sandy even had the chance to raise his hands, Jack began to seize._

* * *

Jack writhed on the bed, blue eyes rolling back into his head as he contorted. Small grunts escaped his mouth.

Sandy hesitated, golden sand floating above his hand, looking to Jane in confusion. North stepped back in shock and fear, unsure of what to do. They all turned to Jane, their horrified gazes demanding answers.

"He's having a seizure. Set him on the floor so he doesn't tangle himself in the sheets." She ordered, North quickly complying.

The boy only continued to seize.

"Well? Aren't you gonna do anything about it?" Bunny yelled. His fear made itself apparent on his face.

"There's nothing I can do. We just need to make sure he doesn't injure himself further. We have to wait it out." Jane said monotonously, staring at the child twisting on the ground. She reached down and grabbed his hand. Jack's eyes focused on her momentarily, recognition registering for a fraction of a second. Then his eyes rolled back again, and closed.

He went still.

"Jack?" Jane squeezed his hand. It was growing colder by the second. She lowered her head close to his face, staring down at his torso, hoping to see the rise and fall of his chest, or cool breath against her cheek. Nothing. Jane quickly jabbed two fingers into the carotid artery at his neck. Nothing.

"No." She sprung into action, locking her arms and placing them over Jack's chest, she began compressions.

By that time, the other Guardians finally figured out what was going on. But Jane couldn't hear the keening wails of Toothiana. She couldn't hear Bunnymund angrily punch a hole into the drywall. She couldn't see North as he stood still, face blank. She couldn't see as the Sandman flew out the window into the night, gold sand trailing after him.

She couldn't hear anything. No breathing from the boy on the ground. All she could see was his lifeless face.

After 30 compressions, she tilted his head back and tried to breathe life back into him.

His chest rose with the air, but it didn't take. His lungs were too weak.

Tears of frustration and sadness spilled from her eyes. But she wouldn't give up just yet. She started another round of compressions, with no small amount of fervor.

"C'mon. Breathe. Breathe Jack. Please."

Two more breaths into his lungs.

"Breathe, Jack. Now. Breathe for me. For your friends." She pressed down harder and harder on his chest. "For Jamie."

His eyes remained closed. He didn't move. Didn't breathe.

"Please Jack."

Nothing.

"Please!"

* * *

**Hi. Sorry about that. That was horrible of me, wasn't it? I like cliffhangers, if you couldn't tell. No worries, I'll update tomorrow night!**

**Please please review!:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday like I promised. I got a bit held up. Thanks to all who reviewed though! Here you go! This chapter was a bit hard for me to write. It's a bit dark.**

* * *

_"Breathe, Jack. Now. Breathe for me. For your friends." She pressed down harder and harder on his chest. "For Jamie."_

_His eyes remained closed. He didn't move. Didn't breathe. _

_"Please Jack."_

_Nothing._

_"Please!"_

* * *

_(Minutes later…)_

He was gone.

After multiple failed attempts to revive the Winter Spirit, everything stopped. Jane held her head in her hands, and cried. She had failed. She failed Jack. She failed the Guardians. She failed her son.

She couldn't look up. She couldn't bear to see the horrified gazes of her childhood legends. She couldn't bear to look down at the boy she couldn't save.

"I'm so sorry." That was all she could say.

Everything was silent. Nothing could be heard. It was as if the entire world had stilled in reverence to what it had lost.

Everywhere in all the Earth, snowfall had ceased. Winds stilled.

No one noticed the continued absence of a certain Guardian of Dreams. Their minds were too heavy with sorrow.

* * *

Many tears were shed. An hour had passed, and any last thread of hope in any heart was torn. Jack wasn't going to come back.

Jane knew more than anyone. It was impossible. No oxygen to the brain for an extended period of time meant clinical brain death. There was no bringing him back.

They redressed him into new clothes, and laid him on his bed. He appeared as if in sleep.

No one had told Jamie. No one knew how to. How would you tell a child that their best friend was never going to come back?

But he would have to find out soon.

* * *

They had a ceremony, much like the one held for Sandy when they believed him dead. The bells rang. But all they could hear was laughing. The voice of the Guardian of Fun. It echoed through the halls louder than any bell ever could.

One member of the living Guardians remained absent.

All they could hear was laughing.

* * *

**It's not over yet folks! Sorry for the short, depressing chapter.**

**Please review?:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update! I hope this chapter makes up for it! I'm also sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. I reread it and realized that it sounded like Jack was alive, but he isn't, they could just hear him laughing in their heads, in memory of him… so, yeah. But read this chapter, and you might forgive me:)**

* * *

Sandy still hadn't returned. Jack remained frozen in death.

Jamie knew. And nothing could erase his blank expression from his mother's mind. He gazed ahead, seeing nothing, saying nothing. In his mind, it was impossible. The mind of a child, whose innocence shouldn't have ever been completely thrashed at such a young age, couldn't comprehend what had happened. He wouldn't believe it, even though he knew in his heart it was true.

Why should he get his hopes up anyway? Jamie thought. As soon as his prayers for a true friend were answered, they were just as quickly torn away. He knew he shouldn't have ever hoped that such good things would last.

Jane could see it in her son's eyes. That he had given up hope. That was almost as tragic as the death of the Winter Spirit. That such a young, free-spirited boy could become so exposed to the horrors of the world in such a short amount of time. He was traumatized. So much that he couldn't even react to it.

No. Jamie didn't shed any tears. But his mother did.

Chris didn't say much. Nervous laughs and fidgeting was how her husband always faced difficult things. Always so optimistic. That was why she loved him. Even though he wasn't ever gifted in showcasing his emotions.

Sophie didn't understand. And that was okay, Jane thought. The whirlwind of a child simply rationalized that Jack was sleeping. He needed a nap. And it was okay to have a long nap sometimes. Long naps were good, and they helped you feel better if you were sick. He would wake up soon to play with them.

The Guardians. They knew Jack longer than any of them had. But Jane couldn't help but notice their guilty expressions. They wandered the halls, faces devoid of expression. Well, except for the Toothfairy. It had been over 3 hours, and her eyes were still wet with salty tears. North went back to his work. He needed a distraction. And Bunny. He looked as if he was plotting a mission to track down Pitch himself and send him to the depths of Hell where he could never return. Where that monster could never hurt anyone again.

And Jane wanted to join him on that mission.

She knew revenge was pointless. Avenging Jack wouldn't bring him back. But she wanted the Nightmare King to suffer as much as Jack suffered. Times ten. No. Times infinity. Then she realized nothing would satiate her thirst for revenge.

* * *

It had been a day since Jack drew his final breath. A day that felt like a lifetime. The Bennett's were about to board the sleigh for their trip back to Burgess, when Sandy zoomed in, gesticulating rapidly while golden sand-images zoomed above his head.

Everyone stood in shock at the Guardian of Dreams, until finally, North was able to speak up.

"Sandy? Where have you been?" He said, all too gently.

The Guardian in question simply continued to float about, the look on his face a mixture of excitement and worry. He motioned for them to follow him. And so they did.

He led them down various halls and corridors, causing Jane to wonder how big the North's abode really was. They were all very familiar hallways, she noticed. She'd ventured down them all before, but the gravity of the situation made the journey seem that much longer. What could the Sandman possibly be trying to tell them?

Then they came to the door. The door that led to the room where Jack lay. Suddenly, that door held all the meaning in the world.

Bunnymund looked up at Sandy, confusion and sadness writing on his face. "Sandy? Why are we here?"

Sandy pointed at the door again, and Bunny reluctantly opened it. He was almost afraid of what they would find.

They opened the door.

Jack was still on the bed, pale and unmoving. The same way they left him.

Jamie stood at the form on the bed. He hadn't actually seen proof of Jack's fate yet. Nothing on the child's features could be discerned. He stood there for a long minute. Then he turned on his heel and _ran._

"Jamie!" Jane looked to her husband. Chris nodded, took Sophie into his arms, and jogged after their son.

North looked wearily up at Sandy. "Why did you bring us here?" He sighed. He had never looked so worn and…_old._

Sandy smiled and pointed at the teen laying in the bed.

"He's gone." Bunnymund spat harshly. "And he ain't comin' back."

Sandy shook his head fiercely, pointing back to Jack, and finally to the Moon that shined brightly in the night sky. He looked expectantly at the Guardians, hoping for them to understand. But they stared at him in mixed confusion and agitation.

Sandy looked put out, but then he planted another huge smile on his face, flying to the window and waving up at the Moon.

The Moon seemed to acknowledge his presence, and soft, silver beams emitted from its core, reaching for the North Pole.

'_You have done so much to help this boy. For that I am eternally grateful.'_

Jane jumped as a soft voice whispered in her mind. She looked around, searching for a source, and concluded that she was going insane. That is, until she noticed the Guardians staring up at the Moon in what seemed like awe. They must have been able to hear the voice too.

"What was that?" She voiced her concern.

"It's Manny." North said, staring in amazement.

"The Man in the Moon," Tooth specified, her eyes still fixed on the glowing orb. "He's the one who called us as Guardians. He only ever speaks with us when something really important is happening."

Jane nodded slowly, taking the new information in. She returned her gaze to the Moon.

'_It isn't his time yet. He needs to stay. He still has work to do.'_

As these words filtered into the minds of the group, the shining beams lit up the room, and slowly surrounded Jack.

Their attention fell on the Winter Spirit. The pure light seemed to sink into his body, leaving him with an ethereal glow.

As quickly as the light entered the room and absorbed into Jack's body, it left. The beams returned to the Moon. The only words that could be heard were _'Take care of him.'_

They rushed to the boy's bedside, kneeling down at his level.

A small gasp of air. Icy blue eyes fluttered open.

Jack was alive.

* * *

**He's alive! :D I felt like giving this story a little bit of magic like in the actual movie, because to me it felt a little too dark and technical. I hope you like it, even though it's a bit cliché.**

**I'm still not done with this story, so keep your eyes open for updates!:)**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update. I've been going through some difficult things, and consequently, my grades have taken a turn for the worse. I've dug myself into a rut. But I'm finally coming out of it. It's partly thanks to all of you guys and your wonderful support. I absolutely love writing this story. And I want to let you know that if any of you are struggling in life, remember that there is always someone looking out for you, who loves you. Never underestimate the capacity of human love. It may seem dark now, but there are a lot of good people out there. Life's a rollercoaster. There are always going to be ups and downs, twists and turns we can't control or predict. But things will get so much better, I promise:)**

**On to the story. The format in this is more like a poem. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone, but I felt it fit in well with Jack's emotions. Yes, this chapter is from Jack's POV, beginning right before he has his seizure. If it's confusing, please let me know. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

His eyes opened.

He hurt.

And for the life of him, he couldn't remember why.

They asked him how he felt.

Well that was a stupid question.

He felt like crap.

They told him he was at the Pole.

The Pole.

So he was safe.

But why was he there?

Why wasn't he back at Burgess, bringing Winter to his favorite kids?

The kids.

Burgess.

The Lake.

Why wasn't he there?

Oh. Pitch.

Pitch.

He did this.

He hurt him.

Where was he?

And he panicked.

They told him to calm down.

How could he calm down?

Pitch was still out there.

He would hurt them too.

He would hurt Jamie.

No.

Pitch couldn't be left alone.

They didn't understand.

This was serious.

They tried to stop him from moving.

They said he was hurt.

That he was safe now.

He needed rest.

But he had to stop Pitch first.

They had to get away from him.

They wouldn't get away from him.

But he needed to get out.

Wait.

Why can't he control himself?

His limbs are moving by themselves.

He wants it to stop.

It hurts.

He doesn't understand.

What was going on?

Why wouldn't it end?

He just wanted it to end.

Then he saw something.

It was white.

It was shining.

Oh.

It's the Moon.

It was coming closer.

Or was he the one drawing closer?

He didn't know.

He didn't care.

He just wanted the pain to stop.

It lasted for an eternity.

What if it never stopped?

Pain.

Forever.

Endless.

Oh. Hello, Moon.

It was really bright.

It was warm.

It's been so long since he's felt warm.

He likes warm.

It reminded him of something.

Of arms wrapped around him.

He almost forgot that feeling.

He almost forgot their eyes.

Their deep, brown eyes.

Eyes like his.

He almost forgot his family.

Almost.

Wait.

The pain.

It was gone.

There was warm instead.

He could move now.

He saw the Moon.

It was smiling at him.

It whispered something.

It told him to look.

So he looked.

It was them.

It was his family.

He stood there.

They came to him.

Warm smiles.

Embraces.

Mother and Father.

Sister.

They told him they missed him.

That it had been so long.

He forgot how much he missed them.

How much he needed them.

How alone he really was.

He loved them.

And now he was finally with them.

He wasn't alone.

Not anymore.

He smiled as he told them.

Told them he was happy to be home.

Mother smiled.

A tear fell from her face.

She told him.

She told him this wasn't his home.

Not yet.

Father stood tall.

He told him he still had work to do.

People to help.

It would be hard.

But it would be worth it.

Sister.

She wrapped her arms around him.

She laughed.

She cried.

She was happy.

Happy she could remember him like this.

Instead of how he was.

How he was that day on the Lake.

She told him.

She missed his tricks.

She missed the fun.

But she was able to find someone.

Someone like him.

Someone who made her laugh again.

She told him.

She never left him.

Not after she left the world.

She watched him.

She cheered for him.

She cried with him.

She was his Guardian.

They were all were.

And they waited.

Waited for him to come home.

For so long.

But now wasn't his time.

He couldn't come home yet.

More laughter was to be had.

More lives made happy.

It was his job.

Because he was a Guardian.

He was chosen.

He would protect the children.

His family would protect him.

He would come home.

Eventually.

But not now.

They told him goodbye.

But he didn't want to say goodbye.

He wanted to stay.

They smiled.

Told him it wasn't goodbye.

There was no such thing as goodbyes.

They cried.

So did he.

Because he knew he had to.

He knew he had to go back.

The Moon was calling him again.

They gathered around him.

They embraced him.

One last time.

The light was fading.

He was being pulled back.

Away from them.

His family.

He could still see their smiles.

Hear their laughter.

They disappeared.

But he knew they were still there.

He began to feel uncomfortable.

The Moon smiled again.

Told him everything would be okay.

That he was going home.

That it was okay to have two homes.

Even if one was temporary.

This home had a family too.

A family he loved.

A family he would protect.

A jolt of pain.

It hurt.

But not as much this time.

Because he knew.

He knew he would be taken care of.

He was loved.

So he said goodbye.

Goodbye to his family.

He could wait.

He waited 300 years.

300 years for his new family.

He could wait 300 more.

300 years.

It wasn't too long.

300 years was nothing compared to forever.

Now when he came home for the last time,

He would have two families,

Instead of one.

And he would be happy.

The pain was strong now.

He heard voices.

People.

He felt their presence.

The Moon smiled again.

Told him to wake up.

And so he did.

* * *

**There you go! Please read and review! Love you guys! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Thanks so much again for the wonderful reviews! **

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_(Previously…)_

_A small gasp of air. Icy blue eyes fluttered open._

_Jack was alive._

* * *

"…Jack?" Tooth intoned cautiously.

The boy blinked a few times, eyes hazily adjusting to his surroundings, chest slowly heaving with every intake of air. He looked sincerely confused.

The group waited with bated breath. They leaned forward, anticipation thick in the atmosphere.

"…Hey guys?" Jack hesitated.

"Jack!" Everyone burst at once. Tooth couldn't restrain herself. She zoomed forward, wrapping her slender arms around Jack. Warm tears were streaming down her face as she laughed.

"Oh, hey Tooth!" He laughed. "Haven't seen you for awhile." She pulled away, hands clasped together with a ginormous smile spread on her face.

North stepped forward. "Jack, my dear boy! It's good to have you back!" He boomed. He put a firm hand on the Winter Spirit's shoulder.

"Yeah, ha. It's great to be back." Jack smiled.

Bunnymund shuffled hesitantly into Jack's line of sight.

"Miss me, Kangaroo?" Jack smirked.

"Ha, yeah right. You stupid kid. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Bunny smiled, eyes watering. "But, yeah. I missed you."

"Oh! Wait! I'm finally prepared this time!" Jack scrambled for his dresser, pulling out a dispensable camera, taking a picture of the frazzled Easter Bunny. The flash went off and Bunny stared in shock, which quickly turned into hardly suppressible rage. Jack cackled in glee.

Bunny stomped forward. "Why, you little—" North held him back, a warning glazing in his eyes. The Pooka stepped back with a huff. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get you back you fruit loop."

Sandy floated forward, sand darting in various shapes over his head. Pure joy was apparent on his cheery face.

"Hey Sandy! What's up?" Jack laughed at his antics. Suddenly, Jack's face paled in realization. "It—it was you! You told—you asked the Moon to help me!"

The Guardian of Dreams simply smiled and tilted his head.

"Thank you! Honestly Sandy. You always manage to save the day, don't you?" Jack was bursting with thankfulness. He should have never underestimated the ability of his fellow Guardians. They truly did care for him.

He became so busy laughing and joking with his friends that he failed to notice a woman silently standing in the back of the room.

Several minutes passed until his eyes finally fell on her. He froze, eyes going wide. He looked as if he was about to bound out of the bed straight into her arms. Words formed on his lips but never left his mouth. A pure look of recognition was plastered on his pale face for but a fleeting moment.

What should've been a release of hundreds of emotions was translated into three simple words: "I know you."

She smiled sadly. "Yes. I'm Jane. I'm Jamie's mother." She stepped forward, standing only a few inches away from his bed.

"But—but you saved me. You saved my life." He stared.

"Well, I think that was more of the Moon—"

"No. You saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." His blue eyes bore into hers. Abruptly, he pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much."

Jane's eyes widened in surprise. Tears followed soon after. She returned the hug with all the fervency in the world. She hadn't failed after all. She had kept Jack alive for as long as she could. Hearing his words of thankfulness sent a blossom of warmth through her heart. Everything was alright.

When she finally pulled away, she saw moisture gathering at the rims of Jack's eyes. But he didn't bother to wipe them away. He simply smiled.

"You guys, thank you. So much. I really—I don't know how to repay you. Any of you."

"Ah, you don't have to Jack!" North laughed. "That's what we do! We take care of each other!"

A chorus of happy "yeah's" sounded throughout the room. The room seemed so much brighter when compared to just mere moments before. Jack was back. And he was alive and… _almost _well.

The rush of adrenaline in Jack's system died down after a few more minutes, and his eyes became lidded as he let his head fall back onto his pillow. He winced in sudden pain.

"He's not 100% healed yet. He needs some rest." Jane said.

"No… no guys. I'm fine. See?" Jack's eyes were practically closed as he waved his arms sluggishly around in a poor attempt to show them he was well. "I wanna, ya know, go out an' play some… snowballs 'n stuff."

"You can't have fun all the time." Jane reprimanded as she turned for the door.

"Ha, you sound like my mom." Jack mumbled.

Jane froze. "…What?"

But Jack was already out of it.

Jane looked around, searching for answers from the other Guardians, but they had already left.

Jack had a _mother?_ The prospect of any of the Guardians having previous lives, having _families _was outrageous. But now, as she thought about it, it didn't seem too impossible. She had, just a few days prior, reinitiated her belief in childhood myths after all.

She leaned against the doorframe, the weight of what Jack had just revealed to her settling in her mind. She wondered what he had been like as a child. What his mother was like. His father. Did he have any siblings? She already knew the answer to that. _Yes_. The way Jamie spoke of him reaffirmed her beliefs. Jack saved Jamie, and in turn, Jamie idolized Jack. The seemingly young man knew how to interact with children. Whoever his siblings were, they had to be lucky to have such a good brother.

Jack had compared her to his own mother. Jane couldn't help the smile that fell upon her face. She had always felt a sort of… motherly bond towards Jack since he arrived bleeding and dying on her front yard. But she had dismissed that as natural maternal instinct. She felt that every time she had to treat an ill or wounded child. But as her time spent treating Jack went on, she realized that wasn't the case. Jack was different… besides the fact that he was an urban legend. He was a brother to Jamie and Sophie. He was a son to her. He was family.

She glanced down at his slumbering form, grateful that she could finally see him sleeping peacefully, no longer on the verge of death.

"Goodnight, Jack." She whispered. She softly closed the door, leaving Jack to lie underneath the beams of the silver Moon.

* * *

**There you go! I believe this is going to be the penultimate chapter, so one more left! I'm not sure where else to take this story right now. I may come back and make a sequel about the return of Pitch if my muse permits me, but this story is nearing it's end.**

**Thanks so much everybody!**

**Please review! It makes my day! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! I'm back! **

**Thanks so much to all of you guys who reviewed!**

**I decided that I'm going to extend this story just a couple chapters longer than I originally intended, just to get all of the good emotional stuff in there:) I hope that fact makes up for this otherwise small chapter:P**

**You can expect the next chapter in about two weeks. I'm taking three AP tests next week, and will mainly be involved in those. After that, I'm pretty much free! So expect more frequent updates:)**

* * *

Jane couldn't think of a happier moment than when Jamie discovered that Jack was alive.

The child bounded down the halls, eyes glazed over in a mixture of uncertainty and hope. Sophie toddled after him, squealing all the while.

Jamie paused when he came to the door. He set his hand on the wood, and closed his eyes.

Jane was bewildered at her son's hesitancy. She was sure that he would be more than eager to see his best friend again.

"Jamie?" She asked with concern.

The child slowly turned his head up to face her. Such conflict littered his expression.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She set a gentle hand on Jamie's back, and knelt to his level.

"Mom… is this a dream? Because if it is, then I don't want to open the door. I don't want to be sad anymore. If it's not true…"

"Oh, Jamie." She pulled him into her arms, as he began to cry. "It's not a dream. It never was." Sobs wracked his small frame. "It's all over now. Jack's in there. And he's getting better! He'll be up and ready to have a snowball fight with you in no time." She carded her fingers through his dark hair. "I promise."

"It's okay, Jamie." A little voice spoke. Sophie stood on her tip toes, and wrapped her tiny little arms around Jamie's neck. "Jack will pway wif us soon! He's just asweep!"

Jamie looked up to his mother for confirmation, to which she replied with a small smile and a nod.

He then stood to his full height, sucked in a deep breath, and opened the door.

Jack lay inside. The young man that caused so much toil and stress over the past couple weeks. The young man who was dead only minutes before.

He was now in a deep, peaceful sleep, unfettered from darkness and fear.

A huge smile split on Jamie's face, coupled with fresh tears. He quietly walked over to the bed. Jane held Sophie at the doorway as she watched.

Jamie placed a hand on his hero's shoulder.

"Hey, Jack." He muttered. And the Winter Spirit's eyes fluttered open. Jane was about to scold Jamie for waking the healing boy, when she saw Jack smile.

"Oh, hey Jamie." Jack greeted, while groggily attempting to get his wits about him.

"Jack!" Jamie leapt into the bed, clambering up to Jack and giving him an enormous hug.

Jack swallowed back the sudden pain that Jamie's jostling had caused him, and returned the embrace.

Then Jamie's shoulders began to quake.

"Jamie? What's wrong, buddy?" Jack asked, pulling away to see the child's face. Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

"I-I thought I w-would never see you a-again!" He cried, throwing himself into Jack's arms once more.

Jack frowned. He had no idea how big of an impact his 'death' had had on everyone. And he couldn't help the growing sense of guilt building in his chest with every re-welcoming.

"No Jamie. It's okay." He soothed, patting Jamie on the back. After a few more tear-filled moments, he took Jamie by the shoulders and looked straight into his brown eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you before?" He asked. Jamie stared, waiting for an answer. "I told you that day on the lake. After we defeated Pitch the first time, remember?" A nod. "I told you that, no matter what, I will always be here." Jack pointed a finger at Jamie's chest. "Always."

"Even if you're gone?" Jamie sniffled.

"Even if I'm gone." Jack said. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore Jamie. I'm not going anywhere. And I owe it all to you."

"Really?" Jamie's eyes glistened.

"Really." Jack smiled. "Thank you for being my Guardian, Jamie."

* * *

**To all of you guys who wanted Jack to have a talk with Jane explaining what happened to him, don't worry! It'll probably be in the next chapter. Give me any other ideas of things/interactions you'd like to see before this story's end!**

**You guys are great!  
**

**Please review!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! My AP Tests are DONE! So here's a new update! My longest chapter yet!**

**And this chapter is extremely angsty/fluffy. I hope I didn't overdo it. But please let me know! It's the chapter many of you have been waiting for! The big reveal! When Jack tells Jane about what happened to him!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, Happy Mother's Day!**

* * *

Jack healed much faster than originally anticipated.

Nearly two weeks after he was brought back from the dead, he was well enough to fly about the Pole. In the event of his swift recovery, he managed to cause a complete standstill in North's work, freeze almost half of the elves, and organize an entire scrapbook of a very peeved Bunnymund.

Yellowing bruises and fading burns still riddled his body. And his ribs ached something horrible, but he let that little detail slip.

Now that Jack was out of the water, he could go home.

As could the Bennett's.

It was a long-awaited journey, but they finally made it through the worst of it.

They said their tear-filled goodbyes, Jack promising his teammates not to worry and that he'd be back soon.

Jane couldn't say the same about her and her family. They might not ever see the Guardians again, save for Jack, their Friendly Neighborhood Winter Spirit.

But she lived with the reassurance that they were actually _real_, and not just a figment of her imagination. They had really been there. She'd worked with them, laughed with them, cried with them. And that fact alone was comfort enough. Even if she never saw them again.

If anything, this adventure brought their little family even closer.

So they left, North manning the sleigh, back to Burgess.

First to greet them were 5 young faces, eager and more excited than ever. When they caught sight of Jack however, all facades were broken as they ran up to encompass him in their grasps. Even stoic Cupcake was bawling.

Jack awkwardly tried to return the hugs, consoling the children to the best of his abilities.

"I'm alright!"He told them with a smile. "See? Nothing's wrong."

He refrained from telling them the full truth. The truth of his death and revival. They didn't need to hear that. Jamie was the strongest kid he knew, and even he had an extremely hard time dealing with it. No, he would spare them the unnecessary heartache.

For now it was time to play.

"Snowball fight!" He howled in the crisp, Winter air.

And the game began.

Jane watched from the sidelines, taking care to make sure that Jack didn't agitate his still healing wounds. She giggled when Jack was slammed in the face by a rogue snowball.

Hours went by. The children kept playing without taking a moment's rest. How these kids could maintain such unending energy, Jane didn't know. Those days were far behind her, now.

Finally, as the Sun was beginning its final crescendo into the horizon, the children dispersed into their homes.

Jamie and Sophie came running up to their mother and gave her a warm embrace. "Hey Mom! What's for dinner?"

Jane vaguely heard her son's question. She watched as the wayward Winter Spirit waved goodbye, and took off into the air. Before he turned away, however, Jane caught a look in the boy's eyes that she had never seen before. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. That couldn't go without further investigation.

"Hmm. Yes. Go ask Dad to order a pizza. I'll be right in." She smiled warmly and gave both of her children a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay!" They synchronized, sprinting to the door. A burst of warmth flooded her chest at the sight of her children's happy faces.

But the question currently at hand: what was going on with Jack?

She quickly meandered through the streets in the general direction that Jack took, searching high and low.

After nearly a half an hour of wandering past streets, parks, and shops, she began to think the search would turn up fruitless. The Sun had completely set, and the gentle haze of the Moon was taking its place.

She was about to turn back home when she saw the telltale blue of Jack's hoodie in the corner of her eye. She smiled and was about to shout his name when she noticed where they were.

A cemetery.

Jane froze, and with wide-eyes she cautiously walked toward her charge.

Jack was kneeling, his hand extended and resting on an elevated gravestone, his head bowed.

Jane slowly approached, careful not to make a sound should she disturb him. Jack's eyes were closed, his mouth moving around hushed words. She peered over his shoulder in an attempt to decipher a name.

His hand had created a shimmery design of frost over the gravestone. It seemed as if flowers had bloomed right on the stone. Diamonds of ice spread over the marble, giving it a celestial glow. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Through the glittering of the ice, there was only one word that Jane could see.

_Frost_

"This is your family?" Jane whispered before she could stop herself. She slapped a hand over her mouth, silently reprimanding herself as Jack turned to face her. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry—"

"No, it's okay." He smiled softly, and turned back to the stone. "Yes. This is my family." He slid his hand gently over the stone, spreading more white tendrils where he touched. "They were buried together." He lowered his head.

Jane placed a nurturing hand on Jack's shoulder. "Tell me about them." She could tell that he needed it. He needed a release to all of the bottled up emotions. This was the only way she knew she could help.

Jack nodded slowly. "They were amazing. Dad, he would take me out to chop wood with him. We built our house together when I was 12." He sniffled and wiped his nose with a sleeve. "Taught me everything I needed to know, 'bout being a man. He taught me how to work. But at the end of the day, I knew he loved me. Wasn't good at showing it, but I still knew. Guess I got that from him." He smiled, pausing for a moment. "And Mom. She was remarkable. She was stronger than any woman I knew. She would get really sick, especially during the Winter. Sometimes we didn't think she'd make it. But that didn't stop her from taking care of us. She loved us, and she always made sure I stayed out of trouble." He glanced up at Jane. "You remind me of her."

Jane tried hard to remain composed as he relayed those words to her. She remembered what he said in his delirium at the North Pole. She had initially pushed it aside, concluding that Jack was simply in a post-traumatic haze. She hadn't thought he'd actually meant it. But here he was, telling her with all the sincerity in the world. She didn't know what to say.

"And my sister…" Jack swallowed, his eyes glazing. "I miss her _so_ much. She was my best friend. She never judged me. No matter what horrible things I did. Not even when I stole that pie from the baker's window. She kept quiet, and even promised to help me eat it." He chuckled. "She even ran up to defend me when rotten Bill beat me up. We did everything together. Climbed trees, played tag, went ice-skating… She loved to ice-skate…" His blue eyes looked far away, his mouth gaped open as if in a trance.

"Jack?" Jane questioned, worry filling her tone. "What happened?"

In a split second, he snapped out of his reverie, turning to stare hard at Jane. His eyes looked desperate. Haunted.

"The Lake." He whispered.

"The Lake? What do you mean?"

"It was warm that day. Too warm. But I didn't think it would matter. The Lake always holds." Jack began. Jane was thoroughly confused. "Mom told us we shouldn't go. But I didn't listen. My sister wanted to go. I had to take her. It was the last chance to go for the season, and she was so excited. I had to take her. So I convinced Mom. Told her we'd be fine. She told us… she told us to be careful. I told her we would be. But, I couldn't help but look back one last time. I knew I had to look at her face. But I didn't know why. So I looked back. It was the last time I ever saw her."

Jane's insides grew cold. What had happened to Jack? Was he kidnapped? Was his family killed? What had happed to so emotionally damage this boy?

"So we went to The Lake. The Sun was hot. I didn't realize. And the ice... I told her it'd be okay. I told her I wouldn't play any tricks. And then I saw this." He held up his staff. "I pulled her to safety just in time." Silence. "Everything was supposed to be okay. I was supposed to be careful. We were supposed to go home and have Mom's chicken soup for dinner. Dad was going to teach me how to make snares the next day…" He closed his eyes. "I was so happy. She was safe. But I didn't know… I didn't pay attention. I was right there and the ice…"

He furrowed his eyebrows painfully, as he ran a thumb over a small portion of the grave. Horror welled in Jane's chest as she read the newly revealed words.

_Jackson Overland Frost_

_1695-1713_

"It was so dark and cold and I couldn't breathe and all I could hear was her screaming my name."

Jack was breathing hard. Snow fell from the cloudless sky.

Jane's eyes went as wide as they could possibly go. A hand clutched her chest as she tried to take in this new information. Jack had… drowned? Hundreds of years ago? He had lost everything, including his life, and he was _still here?_ Her heart pounded in her ears. She looked down at the broken boy before her.

Several minutes passed before Jack was able to speak again.

"And then I saw the Moon." He turned his gaze upward. "He somehow brought me back. But… I couldn't remember. Anything." His face turned furious. "Why wouldn't you let me remember?" He screamed to the sky, which quickly became a blizzard. "I could have seen them! I could have watched after them! Told them that I was still there! I could have been their Guardian! Why did you take that all away from me? Why did you leave me here, alone, for 300 years?" His shoulders shook with sobs, and he dropped his head into his hands. But before he hid his face away, Jane caught glimpse of that look in his eyes again. They were filled with longing. Longing for something he could no longer have. Longing for something that was lost to him.

Jane wrapped her arms around his slight frame, pulling him close to her. She paid no mind to his freezing cold skin and the whipping of the wind and snow around them.

She held him as he cried, whispering soft words as she stroked his hair.

"I just want them back." He cried. "I just want them back."

"I know." Jane said. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes.

For a long time they sat there, in silent companionship. Jack held on to Jane for dear life, fearing that if he let go, she would also disappear.

"I'm here, Jack. Chris and Sophie and Jamie and I all love you. The Guardians love you. You will never be alone again." She promised. It was an oath she would never break.

He nodded into her shoulder. "They brought me back, you know."

Jane frowned. "What?"

"My family. When I was gone, they told me to go back. They told me it wasn't my time yet. So I came back." He raised his head to look at her. "That was the hardest decision I've ever had to make."

"Well, I'm glad you chose to stay here with us. I don't know what Jamie would do without you by his side." Jane smiled, wiping away her own tears.

"I'm glad I stayed too." Jack smiled. His eyes were red and puffy, but he smiled. A genuine smile. Somehow, he knew that things would get better. He had a new family now. Two families. And another one waiting for him. That was a lot to live for.

And in his heart, Jack had finally forgiven the Moon.

* * *

**There you are! I think I still have room for a few more chapters, so stay tuned! Tell me what you wanna see! I'd love to put it in!**

**And also, if any of you guys have a tumblr and would like to follow me under the URL Starryeve17, then that'd be awesome! I post a bunch of multi-fandom stuff (like ROTG, LOTR, Hobbit, Avengers/Marvel/Superheroes, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Sherlock, and the works) if none of you mind. And I'll follow you guys all back! I love to get to know my reviewers! And if you ever need anyone to talk to, then I'll be happy to oblige!**

**Thanks you guys! You da best:)**

**Please review!**


End file.
